For All It Is Worth, I Am Still Your Hiro
by Big Diesel
Summary: This is a collection of one-shots and chapters that didn't "make the cut." Follow Hiro as he deals with the challenges of his budding adolescence. From fighting crime to combating danger to even dealing with the women who adore the lovable Hiro. A combination of romance, drama, angst, and lemon are included in this anthology. *For HiroAngelLight and my numerous supporters!*
1. The Sitter (Part I)

Aunt Cass came to Hiro's bedroom while was playing video games on his computer. Whimsically, she told him that she was going on vacation to the mountains with some friends she made from her Book Club. She told him that she was going to be gone for a couple of days. She also told him that she was going to leave some money for food; to take care of Baymax and Mochi; and he was going to have a babysitter.

Hiro looked at his aunt/guardian awkwardly with her notification of having a babysit. _I am fourteen years old. Why would I need a babysitter? I am sixteen of Christ's sake._ As much he bargained for his independence, her answer stood. She didn't trust him by himself and feared that he might engage in typical teenage behavior. Not in her home and in her restaurant, she told him while keeping her arms fold.

Hiro was remiss. Before she left, she told him that his babysitter was going to be GoGo. Hiro remained frozen and became tense when hearing those words come from her mouth. He slightly nodded as he gave her a small affirmation under his nose.

The following day, he watched her take a taxi as he waiting for GoGo's arrival. He and GoGo have a history. They were not the best of friends. Whenever the worked together, GoGo would give the young Hiro a hard time. Often reminding him of his age status and the contrast of his former old brother, Tadashi. It was much of the chagrin of Hiro. Nevertheless, he continued working with her as a colleague; even though he couldn't stand her guts.

About an hour after his aunt's departure, he was in his bedroom reading comics when hearing the buzz coming from the front door. Being a Sunday and the restaurant was closed, he knew it was nobody else but GoGo.

"Open the door, brat," shouted GoGo. Hiro looked over the window facing the street. He cringed when seeing the loud and abrasive GoGo standing his front of his door. She continued knocking loudly as he knew she was getting more agitated by the minute.

"Hiro, I know you in there," shouted GoGo. "Don't think I want to do this either. It was a favor from your aunt." Instinctively, she looked up and eyed Hiro staring at her.

"Hiro, get your pipsqueak down here," she demanded. "It is a wonder how a shit for brains can be at university but lack common sense. Get your ass down here, now!"

As much he wanted to shout "Fuck you," to her, he wasn't bold enough to do it. He shrugged and sighed with defeat as he made his way down to the front door. She was standing out there stomping her boots while he unlocked the door. Before he could open, she made her entrance as if she owned the place.

"About time, you brat," replied GoGo. She looked at him before looking at the restaurant. "So, your aunt is gone for a few days and without you. Shocking and quite a shame. Then yet again, she should be lucky to get away from you." She let out a slight smirk.

"If you gonna spend time belittling me, then I am gonna leave," replied Hiro as he was walking back to his room. Before he made another step, GoGo grabbed him.

"Where do you think you are going, brat," questioned GoGo. "If I remember correctly, I am your babysitter." She remained to have a smile on her face. "Is that correct?"

"Yeah," replied Hiro. "But I am old enough to take care of myself." He scoffed. "You are just insurance just in case if things go wrong." He looked at her while raising his eyes. "Don't be that thing that goes wrong."

GoGo scoffed. "So, the squirt has balls now?" She grabbed his chin. "Didn't know there were balls descended down there."

Honestly, he was scared. Although she didn't she look it, but GoGo has an aggressive nature. Back in her native Japan, she was well-known as a gang member in a motorcycle club. She even as a criminal record. She may live in the United States and might be in college, it didn't mean that her personality have changed.

She chuckled a little bit. "Ok, Hamada, I will let that slide. I will." She took her hands off his chin before looking at the kitchen door. "Knowing for your aunt, she has some spirits, right?"

Hiro kept quiet. It changed when her eyes darted painfully at Hiro. "Right," she said while wrapping her fist.

He shook his head. "Yes."

"Thank you for the answer," replied GoGo. She removed her backpack from her back and threw it at Hiro. "Your aunt told me that I can stay in her room. Put this bag in there." She added, "And don't your dare check anything out in there. Don't need your pervy eyes on my stuff."

"Trust me, GoGo, I won't," replied Hiro. "I don't want to look at your boxer shorts or whatever dykes wear anyway," he murmured under his breath.

"What was that, Hamada," she said with a painstaking smile, but a hint of anger in it.

"Nothing, nothing," he replied. "I will put this in your room."

"Thank you," said GoGo.

Hiro placed her stuff into his Aunt Cass's bedroom. Being a man of his word, he did not look inside of her backpack. In fact, he didn't return back downstairs. Instead, he returned to his room where he engaged in playing video games. He was playing an MMORPG game with some online friends he knew from university. He was consumed with the game for so long he didn't know how long time had passed.

When he looked at the clock, he saw that it was a quarter after ten in the evening. Seeing how long he was playing the game, he signed off. Getting hungry, he went downstairs a late night dinner. As he made his way downstairs, he heard the sound of someone in the kitchen. He scoffed as he remembered that GoGo was babysitting him.

 _Just grab some grub from the kitchen to hold me down through the night. I don't want to have much interaction with her as much I have to get it from school. I don't know what my aunt was thinking of asking her. Why not Honey Lemon? Wasabi? Baymax?_

He sighed as he pushed the door as he saw GoGo sitting at the kitchen table drinking a bottle of vodka. Her face was beet red as she consumed the vodka. Hiro looked up and saw the cabinet above the refrigerator was opened. It was his aunt's liquor cabinet. It was for their customers during the dinner hours. Or, when she was in the mood for a drink. That vodka was imported because he saw his aunt purchasing it online. The alcohol content was very high. So, he knew that GoGo was under the influence.

"This is...this is...some good vodka," she said in between slurs. "The water of life, I swear."

Hiro watched how she was staggering and stumbling with her drink. With her being distracted, he took advantage to get his food and return back to his room. He tiptoed quietly to not attract her attention. She continued drinking her vodka as he made his way to the refrigerator. As he was opening the door, he heard the bottle slam loudly on the table. When he turned, he saw GoGo in his direction. Her eyes were bloodshot, her face was flushed. She got from her seat and stood up. Hiro remained still. Very, very still.

"Hiro," she said. "Hiro, Hiro, Hiro." She pulled out the chair next to her. "Why not come and have a drink with your big sister."

Hiro shook his head in disagreement. "No, thanks. I am good. I don't like drinking anyway."

Her face quickly frowned when hearing his "no." "Why not," she asked. "Thinking you are better than me because you chose not to drink."

"No," said Hiro.

She pushed the chair back. Hiro watched her stumble to his direction. Even as she walked, she smelled like a brewery. Seeing her in this state, he decided to leave until he felt her strong grip.

"Where do you think you are going, Hiro," she asked as her breath lingered on him. "I am not done with you yet, boy."

"GoGo, you are drunk," said Hiro. "I think you need to go to bed." He felt her grip getting stronger. "Did you hear what I have said? Get off of me."

She blew her breath into his face, which made him feel noxious. "No, I will not."

"Let go of me," he demanded.

"No," she said.

"Get off."

"Make me, Hiro."

"I said, get off."

Becoming annoyed with GoGo, he tried to push her away, but that made her tighten her grip. "Didn't your aunt ever teach you to never put your hands on a lady?" She grabbed him by his neck and pushed him to the ground. Hiro watched as she got on top of him.

"Get off of me, GoGo," he said.

She laughed at me. Her voice projected loudly into the kitchen. She just stared at Hiro. "Ashamed you should be. Allowing a girl to beat you. No wonder you are such a pipsqueak."

"Stop!"

"Twerp!"

"Leave me alone."

"You are nothing like Tadashi."

Hearing those fateful words about his deceased brother made him snapped. Out of nowhere, he kneed her in her groin.

"Don't you fucking dare talk about my brother," he screamed. "How dare you try to compare me to my brother, you dyke!"

GoGo's smile disappeared from her face. She remained on top of him. "Dyke? Is that what you think I am? A dyke?"

"Yeah," he responded with a surprising tone. "I never see you talk to other guys. You are close with Honey Lemon that I thought you had a crush on her. You never showed that side of being a girl."

GoGo stared at Hiro for a few moments. She removed her grips from him. She was trembling. From his position, he thought that she was going to cry. She started shaking.

"GoGo," he said. "Look, about what I said."

Out of nowhere, she began to devilishly grin. She laughed loudly into the kitchen that it could have been heard throughout the neighborhood. Once, she calmed down, she turned her eyes on Hiro. However, they were eyes of frustration, but something more sensual.

"A lesbian," she said. "You honestly thought I was a lesbian?" She leaned forward to his face. "Can I tell you why you never saw me with another man? Why I never had a boyfriend?"

Hiro was afraid to answer, but he did anyway. "Why," he said with a slight whisper.

GoGo pressed her mouth near his ears. His heart began panting when hearing those unforgettable words. "I don't have a boyfriend because I don't like guys my own age. That is why." Hiro's face contorted from her response. Before he could speak, he saw her taking off her jacket and then her blouse.

"You see, I am not a dyke. Far from a lesbian. But, you can say I like flat chest if you can catch my drift," she said while pulling Hiro's shirt off. "As you can see, I like little twerp pipsqueaks." She tugged at his chest. "Like you."

It happened too fast, he thought as he saw GoGo kissing and biting his neck. He was squirming, trying to resist what she was doing to him. His cheeks were burning red with the tears that were coming from his face. "GoGo, please don't do this."

She pressed her finger to his lips, enticing silence. "I want this," she said while unzipping his pants and pulling them down. "Now, work with me and I promised it won't be so bad."

GoGo got up and pressed her foot on his stomach to keep him from moving. He watched as she pulled down her pants and her panties. She threw them beside the kitchen table before going back down to remove his boxers. As he lied on the cold kitchen floor, he watched the unreal events unfolding. Earlier, GoGo was giving him anguish and now, she was preparing to rape him. As much he wanted to struggle, it was getting tiring and decided to stop.

"Yeah, yeah," she said. "Quiet and docile. Very good." She licked her lips as she approached the scared Hiro. "Not so tough now, aren't you?" She giggled before kissing him on his cheek. "Now, I am going to show you what a _dyke_ can do to you."

She smirked as she clawed her nails through his skin. He flinched and squirmed as she licked around his chest. She tugged his nipples repeatedly. By that time, he was always erected. She giggled when noticing it. "You say you're not liking this, but your son says otherwise."

Hiro watched as she reached in her pocket of her pants. It was a condom. "Can't make a mess with my pussy, can we," she said while laughing. "Don't need any evidence of this." She torn the packet while putting the condom on his throbbing dick. "Whoa, it is angry." She kept tapping it like it was an animal. "Are you getting excited? Who is a good dick? Who is a good dick?"

Hiro was getting embarrassed as he covered his face. GoGo pulled his hands down. "I want to see your face as I take your first time." She tilted herself up and kept her eyes on Hiro as she swayed her hips down to his dick. She flinched when making contact, but she continued thrusting.

Hiro tried to close his eyes but felt a slap by her. "Keep your damn eyes open, boy," she said in frustration. "Don't you dare take your eyes off of me. See how I am thrusting my wet pussy with your dick. See how I am making it feel good. Not bad for a dyke, huh?"

"No," replied Hiro. He felt his dick becoming enveloped by her folds. It was tight and felt strange with the condom. However, her thrusting was making it become pleasurable. He let out a slight moan.

"That is right, Hiro," she said. "I know you like this. Just get lost in the pleasure." She leaned back while fucking him. He tried resisting, trying to find something to negate his erection. However, seeing GoGo's expressions. She appeared very naughty. She looked like a beast in heat. As much he hated, it started to feel good. He released his tension and allowed GoGo to do her will.

"Not putting much of a fight anymore," she replied.

Hiro just look away as he felt his hips becoming sore from the newly formed experiment. He closed his eyes as he knew he was close to climaxing.

"I am starting to feel funny, GoGo," said Hiro as he was straining.

GoGo knew he was close to climaxing. So, she started thrusting faster and faster. He let out a small cry as he released all of his sperm into the condom. At each spurt, she thrust. Each was rougher than the other.

Both were panting. She leaned over to Hiro and kissed him on the lips. Hiro's eyes were widening by how rough she was. When she was finished, she got from him and sat next to the table. She reached for the vodka and took another sip.

Hiro lied in disbelief. In one setting, his virginity and his first kiss were taken away by the very woman he despised most. He continued lying there as the semen was leaking from his condom and around his crotch. In his mind, he began cursing his aunt for leaving him with GoGo.

GoGo placed a glass of vodka and gave it to him. "It helps you forget."

Hiro gave GoGo a strange look. He got up from the floor. He went to find his clothes and left her alone in the kitchen. When he returned to the bedroom, he went straight to his bed. He lied there and tears were coming from his eyes. He continued crying, sobbing for his aunt and sobbing for his brother, before falling asleep.


	2. The Kids Are Alright (Part I)

**Hey, guys. I know it has been awhile since the release of my last chapter. Lately, I have been remiss about not enough GoGo X Hiro pairing without incidents. So, instead, I am making an arc about them living as roommates. Still working on the kinks, but the intention is based on comedy, dark comedy, and tongue-in-cheek. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

A cigarette was the first thing he must have in the morning. A habit he inherited from his father. Probably the only thing he had learned from his father since the man was in and out of prison since he was the tender age of six. If he wasn't busy being a low life in jail, then he was busy beating the living daylights out of his mother. And when he had any leftover steam, he and his older brother suffered his wrath. He questioned the sudden flashback as he lit his cigarette on the stove. He had run out of his lighter and was too tired to ask his roommate if she had one herself. Plus, she wasn't in the best of moods. It was best not to disturb her under she woke up.

He turned off the knob of the stove and commenced his morning smoke. Kool was his choice. Smoking the menthol flavored carcinogen was keeping his sanity this morning. He didn't get much sleep for he had a client the previous night. He knew she was the type to keep partying until she got her money's worth. Although he never consumed the drugs, he received the consequences when trapped in her pleasure. He wiped the sleepiness in his eyes, or at least the two hours worth he got when he came home. He went to the refrigerator to see if there were any eggs. Aside from the emptiness with the exception of baking soda, a half-drunk carton of orange juice, and a D-cell battery, there were eggs. He knew that his roommate had a leftover Philly cheese steak sandwich in the microwave, so it had to do until one of them go to the grocery store.

Hiro put two eggs on the skillet. He was cautious not to break the handle as it was their only skillet. As he added salt and pepper to the mix, he scanned on the calendar on the refrigerator door. Rent was due in a couple of days. He knew he had to think of something to acquire the money in time. It wasn't long that GoGo was fired from her job at the bakery. Her final paycheck was used as bond money after she assaulted her manager with the very frying pan Hiro was currently using. He was grateful that the cops returned it to them after taking pictures of it as evidence. He questioned his friendship/relationship with the volatile GoGo Tomago, but nevertheless, he cared for the girl. Plus, it was more of a penance to look after her after his brother's death. He made a promise at before Tadashi's grave that he was going to look after GoGo, no matter the cost.

Four years later and the words were becoming bitter by the second. He flipped the eggs so they wouldn't overcook. He reached into the open cabinet to retrieve a plate. He was on his second cigarette before hearing the door of their one-bedroom apartment open. Light footsteps came from the hallway and into the kitchen. She gave a glare before going into the bathroom. Hiro overlooked her smugness as he made his plate. With GoGo's leftover food, he put the bread in the toaster and used the meat and cheese for his scrambled eggs. He used the half-drunk orange for his drink. He sat at the table and said his grace before consuming his meal. He was on his fourth bite before she returned to the kitchen.

She was in her usual morning attire: panties with no shirt. She yawned and scratched under her breast before taking a seat across from Hiro. She took one of his cigarettes from the pack. She pulled a match from her hair and lit it against the table. She took a few puffs before blowing it into the air. Hiro was reading yesterday's paper. It wasn't long until GoGo saw Hiro's potluck concoction.

She snatched the paper from his hand. Hiro didn't even flinch. He took a sip of his orange juice before resuming his paper. "Why in the hell did you take my food?" GoGo's tone of voice was too loud for Hiro, but he was too tired to complain or to argue. He put down the paper and gave her a stare. He slowly took the plate from GoGo and resumed eating.

"One, payback for getting me caught up with that cranked chick from last night," he said calmly as he took another bite of his food. "Two, it is your turn to do groceries and three, because I have the right since I have been covering your ass for quite a bit now." Hiro continued eating until he wasn't in the mood. He slid the leftover plate back to GoGo. She furrowed her eyebrows, blowing smoke into his face as retribution.

"God, you can be a fucking bitch sometimes," she said as she stubbed out the cigarette. She took the plate and snatched the fork from Hiro. She took a few bites. She, however, asked Hiro for a drink of the orange juice, which he accepted. She took a few swallows. She looked at the kitchen, which was in dire need of cleaning. She then returned her sights on Hiro.

"If you are thinking about me doing it, then no," he said while looking at the paper. "Speaking of doing things, rent is due and I think it is time you should look for a job."

"Why is it my task to look for a job," she questioned.

"Because your ass got fired from the last one and we need things to keep us functioning."

"I thought your rentboy ass was going to cover it."

"My rentboy ass is covering it. _My_ part of the bills to keep things going," answered Hiro as he took another smoke. "And besides, my _ass_ is still sore from the bitch you set me up with. Why didn't you tell me she was that kind of chick?"

GoGo stuck her tongue out. "I thought you didn't mind that kind of action."

"At least warn me ahead of time, damn it. Anyway, I have been covering you for the last few weeks." He turned around to look at the clock. "And it is cramping my style."

"Well, sorry, your highness. I didn't mean to put your panties in a knot," she said with sarcasm from her voice. She smiled as she peered over to examine Hiro. "You are still wearing your panties, aren't you?"

"Too tired from last night. Plus, you locked the bedroom door. Had no way to get in," replied Hiro.

GoGo folded her arms. "Not my problem," she responded in a sing-song.

"It is going to be your problem if you don't find a job soon," he said with a smirk. "Or else, you are going to find a new place of residence."

"Hey," she interjected. "What about your promise you made to Tadashi?"

Hiro put his finger to his lips. "Um, promises? Tadashi? Not really ringing a bell."

GoGo flicked a little of the scrambled eggs onto Hiro's face. "Screw you then, you little punk." She lowered her eyes at the newspaper. She saw that Hiro was looking at the classified ads. They were circled in red. "Let me see what you got." Hiro slid the paper to her. She glanced for a few moments while scratching her underarms. She flicked the deodorant residue from her fingers as she was looking through the paper. What GoGo liked about Hiro's job selections was a ranking system. It was based on easiest to hardest of tasks. And by that, whatever job that was doable enough to keep GoGo from getting fired.

"There is an advertising agency looking for a phone receptionist," said GoGo. "Do I look like the type that answer phone calls?"

"Well, it is like this. Unless you plan to return to SFIT, there isn't really much choice in the matter of jobs." Hiro wasn't in his joking demeanor. One of the things he disliked about GoGo was her lack of effort of gaining or keeping a job. Since Tadashi's death, GoGo became distraught from working at the lab. After many weeks of absences, she failed the semester and following that, she withdrew from the university. As for Hiro's excuse of not attending the university, he wasn't ready to answer that question.

"Look," replied Hiro. "The job is part-time and it is low maintenance. It is a great start and I actually know the girl who works there."

"Really," questioned GoGo.

"I do," he said with a wink. "She is one of my clients and my occasional fuck buddy on the side." He got up to put the plate in the sink. He applied water to it before turning off the faucet. "I put that job as the first priority because I actually got your schedule for an interview."

"An interview? Really? Without my permission?"

"GoGo, sorry. But, unless you want us to live on the street, then I suggest you do this. At least go and check it out. It is not bad and she is a laid back chick. Trust me."

"Well, since you know her and you are sleeping with her, I guess I can give it a shot."

"Good, because the interview is today."

"What," she responded with a surprised look.

"Rent is due in a few days and the job pays weekly. What do you have to lose?"

GoGo sighed as she knew she didn't have much choice. "I think I will go back to the room and look for some clothes."

Hiro shook his head. "About that, you didn't do any laundry. So, you have to go to the laundromat and wash."

"Do I have time before the interview," she cried.

"Relax, I told her that you will meet her this evening around five. Trust me, she is really laid back. Also, I plan to see her tonight, anyway."

She groaned loudly. "Damn it! It sucks behind poor and broke."

Hiro grabbed her hand. "Lighten up. Shit happens, but it is what we do to break the chains. Anyway, you may want to get a start with laundry. Plus, it is _your_ turn to do it." He pointed to the coin jar at the breakfast nook. "Your friend was kind enough to pay me in quarters."

GoGo laughed self-deprecatingly. "Sorry, Hiro. I should've explained how much of a quirk she is."

"Ha! Ha! Ha!" Hiro tapped his fingers. "Well, I am going to bed. Have fun doing laundry, GoGo."

GoGo got up from the kitchen. She pursed her lips with a pout and swayed her hips to Hiro's direction. "Hiro, sweetie." She came from behind him, pressing her breast to his back. She blew into his ears. She let out a slight laugh. "Is there a way we can make a form of an arrangement?" She was gentle as she caressed his chest. She continued sliding until she made it to his groin. She continued rubbing until she could get a form of arousal, which none occurred.

"What the hell, Hiro," she cried.

"GoGo, you have used this stunt so many times that I have become immune," he said flatly.

She tsked at him. "Nobody has resisted my charms. Boys, girls, none. Are you sure you aren't swaying to the other side?"

"Wouldn't have a clue since you popped my cherry on the day of my brother's funeral."

"I was in mourning."

" _Mourn_ your ass to the laundromat for me." Hiro stepped from GoGo. As he was making his way to the hallway, GoGo approached him from behind. She grabbed him by his waist and applied pressure to his ass. Hiro quickly blushed. GoGo reached inside of his pajamas where he cradled his penis. He was aroused.

"Now I remember how to goose you, you gander," she purred. "Let's make a deal. Sleep with me and we can do this together. And honestly, Hiro, I am in the mood."

Hiro shook his head with defeat. "Fine, but let's make it a quickie. I really need sleep."

She licked behind his ear. "You must've quickly forgotten about my style, foolish Hiro. So, I doubt you will be getting any sleep. Plus, I need your dead ass for laundry." She kissed him on his neck. "C'mon, let's fuck."

Hiro followed GoGo into their bedroom where they shared the same bed. As he questioned himself about his life choices, he still remembered the promise he made for Tadashi. For better or for worse, he will continue to take care of GoGo.


	3. Taste Like Honey (Part I)

_I could have been no more than thirteen, fourteen years old at the time. It was at a birthday party. She led me away from the party to come into her bedroom. I think she wanted to show me something. I can't remember the exact thing she said. My memory is kind of rusty. The buildup of soda, candy, cake, party favors, and the like played a role before taking the twenty steps to her bedroom. That's right, twenty paces. I am an overthinker. I stared at her shagged, purple carpet. Watching my Chuck Taylors imprinting the floor before coming to her door. I remember the riot grrrl band poster at it. I think it was Bikini Kill. Anyway, she led me into her room and closed the door behind me._

 _Her lips tasted of cream soda and distilled spirits._

It was a little after midnight as Hiro closed his laptop for the night. No longer was Thermodynamics was going to further delay his sleep. He had an early start. He promised his brother that he would meet him at the lab in the morning. Since his departure from SFIT, Tadashi started his own lab and was making a prototype that would serve as the successor of Baymax.

He cracked his knuckles, rubbing the aches from the constant typing of his laptop and consumption of cheese puffs, hot wings, and lotion. He might be a child prodigy, but he was still a young teenager.

He swinged from his chair and hopped to the bed. The soft feeling of the blankets welcoming him was a cozy feeling. Along with the heater blowing, he knew he was going to have a good night. From his bed, he took off his pants and tossed them to the floor. He decided to keep his shirt on and his socks. He climbed into the covers and clapped the lights to turn off. The lava lamp was the only thing glowing into the dark room.

It was a few minutes into his slumber where he received a phone call. Peculiar for the young lad as he didn't expect anyone to call in such an ungodly hour. Well, there were a couple of exceptions: a family emergency and a late night rendezvous. Aunt Cass was sleeping comfortably in her bedroom, Tadashi was working a late nighter with GoGo and he knew he was okay; and Hiro hasn't been with a girl in quite some time. Hiro was currently enjoying the single life. There were girls here and there; the typical "hit its and quits it," but they ended amicably.

He yawned loudly into the air, stretching his arms to retrieve his cell phone. He looked to the screen and saw that it was Honey Lemon. He blinked his eyes twice for the suddenness of the call.

"What reason would she call me for," the young genius questioned aloud. He sat up as he reached to answer her call. He put the phone to his ear. "This is Hiro speaking."

There was a brief moment of silence before there was a response. "Hey, Hiro," she said in her usual perky voice. "I know it is kind of late." She paused for a moment, as if she was trying to think of something to say. "I...I was wondering...uh...w-what are you doing right now?"

He raised his eyebrow. "Well, I was sleeping before you have called. So, that is what I am doing." The latter of the sentence he stretched loudly. As much as he enjoyed Honey Lemon, there must be a reason on her calling this late. He and Honey Lemon have a decent relationship. She was like a big sister to him when his brother used to work for SFIT. Since Tadashi's departure, he didn't see her that much. Hiro switched into engineering following Tadashi's leaving because Tadashi thought that engineering suited better for him and having versatility meant a power in numbers. Also, Honey Lemon was Fred's girlfriend. The more he pondered on the conversation, the more strange it became.

"I am sorry," she said. "Well, to be honest, Hiro. I am standing outside of the Lucky Cat right now. I am across the street." Hiro rubbed his eyes. He crawled out of bed as he made his paces to the window. With his hand on the phone and his other hand on the blind, he peaked and saw Honey Lemon standing across the street. She waved as Hiro acknowledged her.

"There you are," replied Hiro as he returned her wave. "So, any reason why you are doing in this neighborhood?"

There was a short pause. "I happened to be in the neighborhood. I was coming from a party. Fred isn't home and is out of town. I don't have my spare key. The landlord isn't going to be back until tomorrow." She took a breath. "I don't want to disturb your brother and plus, GoGo is there. And she gets kind of angsty when there are other girls with her man." She sighed. "Look, I know it has been awhile and I don't want you to think I am a leecher. But is it okay if I can stay with you for tonight?"

 _Her lips tasted of cream soda and distilled spirits._

His shoulders were tensed. His hands were a little shaky. He coughed to cover his labored breath. "Sure, I don't mind. Give me five minutes. I have to disengage the security and give Baymax the confirmation."

"Take your time," answered Honey Lemon.

"Oh yeah, be mindful as you come in the side door," said Hiro. He has to be hesitant, especially when there is his aunt sleeping in the other room. Aunt Cass was strict about visitors after eleven in the evening. It was ten in the evening if the person was a girl. Her concerns, better yet pestering in Hiro's eyes, was he shouldn't be in the age of having a girlfriend or engage in sex. She has giving him "the talk." She has provided him with condoms. However, she was finicky about him seeing other girls. She was a walking hypocrite, but that was his loving, concerned aunt.

He unlocked the security codes. He told Baymax that Honey Lemon was coming and to not tell Aunt Cass. Baymax obeyed his order, hoping he had giving his owner the proper care. Hiro nodded his head in confirmation. He rubbed through his hair before unlocking the side door of the restaurant.

Honey Lemon rushed him. Hiro felt the cold as she lunged a hug around him.

 _Her lips tasted of cream soda and distilled spirits._

"Hiro, my darling little brother." She kissed his forehead, rubbing the hair of the young genius who she had the privilege to know since Tadashi's introduction. Her hair swayed to his face. Lingering scents of her bubblegum shampoo entered Hiro's nostrils. His face became flushed and lowered his eyes. "Thank you for taking me on this short notice. I hope I didn't catch you in a bind."

He waved his hand. "No problem, no problem." He kept calm. _Nervousness, no. Panicking? No. I mean I can handle a girl who isn't my girl in the middle of the night. I mean, it is Honey Lemon. Tadashi's friend. Fred's girl. Just a girl who wants to spend the night with me. A boy, a boy who is spending the night with a girl. She is in my room. There is nothing more, nothing less. Just a platonic sleepover with a girl and yours truly. I mean, there is nothing wrong with that._

Hiro briefly small-talked with Honey Lemon before suggesting to continue the conversation in his room. They quietly tiptoed upstairs to his room. His lingering eyes on Baymax to his non-verbal promise of keeping tonight's affair and Honey Lemon a secret. Fortunately, Aunt Cass will be asleep until the opening of the restaurant. Hiro would have been long gone by then. He felt a tinge in his chest as he led Honey Lemon to his room. For a moment, it brought back memories. Memories of what happened at the birthday those couple of years ago.

 _Her lips tasted of cream soda and distilled spirits._


	4. The Kids Are Alright (Part II)

It wasn't even five minutes after GoGo left to do laundry when he heard a knock at the door. Hiro cursed under his breath, citing that fate wasn't in his favor of getting any kind of sleep. He slapped the back of his head, stepped out of bed, and reached for his pants. He carefully pulled his panties from his butt, praying he didn't get another yeast infection. He reminded himself as he scratched his stomach to purchase condoms and a shower before stepping out on the job this evening. He silently prayed to God that GoGo would get the job. He trusted his gut feelings like the time one of his organs were displaced, thanks to the haughtiness of a sadistic client. Speaking of which, he thought as he put his hand on the knob, he would have to see her this weekend. It was a worse case scenario, but rent was to be paid.

He stepped into a path of smoking blowing into his face. He closed his eyes, feeling a tear escaping from his eye. He coughed as he knew the culprit responsible for it. She did it every time _he_ answered the door. She gave him a glare, with the expression of _you are in my space, please leave_ ; or _people like you are below me you carrion scum_. He coughed before gathering his composure to gather what strength to deal with this pest. But, unfortunately, this pest is the keeper of the complex and the person responsible for keeping them here.

The putrid temptress that was worst than fate had a slender appearance. She had large blue eyes that reminded Hiro of the ocean. A place he wished she could drown and never return. Her chestnut hair was swaying to her shoulders. She was a beautiful girl, Hiro quietly admitted, but _what a bitch!_

There were many names for the landlord: whore, bitch, Nagatha Christie, the evil temptress, Hiro's-pain-to-his-ass, a woman worse than Satan, Satan, and for those who actually care, pity, or use her, _Abigail Callaghan_.

"Oh my, is it the lovely woman who happens to be my landlord," answered Hiro monotonously. He leaned at the door frame, scratching his stomach. "What gives you the pleasure of entering my holiness of domains this kind, gentle morning, your highness?"

Abigail, or the Landlord, which she was commonly nicknamed, took another puff of her cheap Newports, blowing onto Hiro's face without remorse. Hiro kept his stance, yawning with a lack of empathy to her.

"It is great to taste the scent of nicotine and whatever cock _and_ pussy you ate before seeing me," he said sarcastically. "It brings great feeling to my heart, my stomach, and my arteries."

She scoffed, pushing him out of the way as she entered his apartment. Hiro shook his head in disagreement. "No, good morning, Hiro. How are you, Hiro? Or at least give me your usual fuck off?"

She tossed the lit cigarette at him, but managed to dodge it in time. "Fuck off," she said with a venomous tone. She stopped to scanned the area. She went to the chimney and rubbed her finger. She scoffed loudly before turning to his direction. "You think with your line of work and unscheduled hours, you would make time to clean this place up."

He clutched his chest. "Oh, that's a stab to the heart. You make me feel pain. I am sorry that I don't please you enough, your highness." He went to the couch and bended his butt in front of Abigail. "Shall I be punished? Do you want to spank my ass? _Oh, landlord, I have been a naughty boy._ " He spanked himself a couple of times. " _Teach me a lesson. Make me feel my lesson. Make ass redder than a hot pepper. Make my ass flatter than a hamburger bun._ "

Abigail flicked another lit cigarette, this time hitting the back of his neck. He flinched. "Jesus, fuck, lady. My bad, my bad."

"Damn, right, it is your bad," she interjected. "And it will be _your_ bad if you two motherfuckers don't pay me your rent before the end of the week."

He rubbed his neck, taking a seat at the edge of the couch. "You are riding me with that this morning? I told you yesterday, the day before, and the day you walked in on me with that girl, I will have your money at the end of the week."

"You better hope for your sake, Hiro," she said. "Your twink ass and that slut of yours have been ducking me for the last three weeks. And I have had it. You are going to pay it."

Hiro tried to contain his laughter. He admired the tenacity of the woman, but she was really trying to play her part well. He and Abigail had a brief history together. They met when she was attending college with Tadashi. Abigail had strong feelings for him. However, there was a difference in age and Hiro, at the time, and actually now, wasn't ready for a committed relationship. One evening, Abigail walked in on Hiro having sex. Any girl would be upset if they discovered their boyfriend was having sex on t _heir_ bed with their best friend _and_ their best friend's mother. He tried apologizing, but the relationship sourly ended. So, there were some hard feelings behind it.

"Quit stressing me, okay," said Hiro. "Why do you come in every time with that attitude?" He kept a poker face, not to display his frustration. There were moments that Abigail thrived in frustrating others. "Smoking in my face, barging in my apartment without my permission. You are not the damned owner, you are just managing the damn place."

Abigail furrowed eyebrows. She placed her hands on her hips. Hiro knew this was the part where she would further exacerbate her threats. "I will _manage_ to throw your ass like the whores that manages to run through your loose ass." She pursed her lips. "As much you enjoy having fake cocks up your ass and having juices trickle down your leg, I would think you prefer men."

He folded his arms. "What I do with my life and my body is none of your business. Why? Jealous? Jealous because I get more action, Mrs. My-Panties-Look-Lacy-Even-Though-It-Is-Cobwebs?" He walked forward swaying his hips. He watched her back into the corner. "What's the matter, Abigail? Feeling some kind of way? Making you remember the moments where I have ravished your body? Caressing your tender ass, licking you from inside and out. Remember how you used to play with me when I was naughty?" He licked his lips, stroking her hair with a devilish smile. "You like when I ravished you. You like how you treated me like a slutty whore." He pressed his groin toward her body. He pried open her legs with his knee. "Do you want to ravish me again? Do you want to have a taste of this Asian, Abigail?"

Her lips trembled. He knew that she was aroused the moment he felt her shiver. She relaxed her shoulders while Hiro backed away. He sat on the back of the couch and lit a cigarette. "I will have your money at the end of the week. Now, relax. Plus, I can say the right words to convince you to change your mind." He blew into the air. "Beside, unless you have an army, there is no way that you can kick me out."

"That's where you are wrong, my precious, slutty twink," she purred before letting out a smirk. "You think you are so clever using those words to convince me to fuck you." She crackled. "In your dreams, Hiro. If anything, your tiny miniscule dick did nothing but make me tickle." She smirked again. "Besides, I don't need an army, you smart ass. My sister, Tabitha, is downstairs right now."

Hiro's stomach churned. He look down to the couch where he saw his feet curled. His hands were turning pasty white. He saw Abigail tapping her feet while releasing a haughty laugh.

"Tabitha?"

"That's right."

"I-I-I didn't know she was out. When did she get out?"

"Just a few days ago. You, see, Hiro, I may not be a strong, but you have faced Tabitha on some occasions."

Hiro wiped the beads of sweat escaping from his forehead. He licked his lips out of nervousness. There were many things that the young genius feared. His top five: God, contracting HIV, shotgun wedding with GoGo, sleeping with any woman who slept with Christian Slater, and Tabitha.

Hiro began shaking. "Y-y-y-your rent? Yeah, I will make sure it is ready by the end of the week."

She smiled. "Good. I would expedient if I were you. Remember, Hiro. Tabitha is a special, special case. After spending two years in administrative segregation, she gets angsty around little twinks like yourself. With no man around, her special package met the many graces of women. Now, she is ready to take on anyone. _You_ are definitely in the front of her lecherous mind." She winked. "She is waiting for the word and she will _come_ and see you. So, if I don't get my rent by the end of this week, someone is getting their salad tossed."

"Please, God," replied Hiro pleadingly. "Please, please, Abigail. No Tabitha, I swear on Tadashi's grave, I will have the cash in hand."

She reached into her pocket and pulled out another cigarette. She made her way toward Hiro, blowing it into his face. "I know you will. I know you will." She walked to the door and closed it. "Now, since we have an understanding, I demand an apology." She unbuttoned her shorts. She slid them to the floor. She looked to the couch where she found a strapon on the floor. She chuckled as she went to put it on. Hiro sighed as he went over to the couch.

"Since you have been naughty for ducking me and treating me any kind of way, I demand compensation," she said. "Plus, it will be great practice for Tabitha." She arched her hips behind Hiro. "Also, compensation for breaking my heart."

 _ **This concludes this chapter of The Kids Are Alright. Just remember, ladies and gentleman, this is a comedy. So, nothing is really going to make sense anyway. Just enjoy the series.**_

Meanwhile, GoGo was sitting in the laundromat washing clothes and preparing for her upcoming interview. She was highly grateful that her friend/roommate Hiro was considerate of her. With the few dollars in her pocket, she thought of purchasing one of his favorite sweets. She knew that she and Hiro have a complicated relationship, but she sincerely cared for the young genius. Sometimes, she even thought that she loved him. She shook her head in digression. _Nah, that couldn't be._

As she putting the rest of her load in the wash, she felt a sudden chill.

 _I sense a bitch in our domain. And that bitch is responsible for throwing us out. I am also sensing that she is not alone._

Her stomach churned as she remembered walking past the complex on her way to the laundromat. As she passed her landlord's apartment, she saw a set of barbells at the front door.

"Oh, shit," she said while clutching her chest. "When did she get out?" She said a silent prayer as she hoped that this job interview is successful.


	5. The Kids Are Alright (Part III)

About an hour or so have passed since Hiro's lengthy sexual encounter with Abigail. Whatever tension she had supplied from her famine was released onto Hiro. She spent nearly forty minutes, sticking the strap-on in Hiro's ass. Pounding and grunting him with such force. She grabbed him tightly by his hips, scraping his back with her teeth. She called him any racial or homophobic expletive in the book. All in the while, the released rage of her hate, but hidden love was within that strap-on. She wanted Hiro a reminder of what he had done to her. Hiro knew that within her grunts, she talked on him having her children.

Hiro had the living room television on while he was getting dress. The comedy picture, _How High,_ was playing in the background. One of Hiro and GoGo's favorite movies. The duo made it a ritual on once a month on a Sunday, after attending mass, they would spend the afternoon in their one-size pajamas, eating popcorn, and watch the program. The fact that it wasn't Sunday and GoGo wasn't here made Hiro slightly guilty. He shrugged his shoulders for the movie was pain and suffering from his literal ass-whooping with his strap-on. Speaking of which, he put it in the dishwasher, knowing that he was going to need it at some point.

Back in his regular street clothes: a black Misfits t-shirt that belongs to GoGo, a pair of blue jeans, and a pair of Chuck Taylors. Admittedly, the young genius was still wearing panties. In his defense, all of his clothes were with GoGo at the laundromat. Also, wearing panties were feeling comfortable. Their texture is smoother than his boxers.

Be a good roommate, he decided to take out the trash. He opened the door to his apartment. He scanned both sides to see if Tabitha was within the vicinity. The complex had exits at the front and the back. Tabitha's apartment was in the middle of the complex. Hiro was about a block away. Knowing the dumpster was opposite of Tabitha's direction, he was grateful for that route. Knowing for Tabitha she was probably getting off to shemale-on-male pornography. He was humming the theme song to _Neon Genesis Evangelion,_ making his way to the foot of the stairs. The sun was shining brightly as he made his way into the parking lot. When heading towards the dumpster, he saw a familiar face.

The tall African-American male was posted at the foot of his truck. He kept smiling at one of the female residents. Hiro knew that was Wasabi's wannabe swagger approach to obtain women. Posted up at a truck that obviously didn't belong to him. He knew he was wearing cheap cologne that can easily be purchased at a dollar store. All of his gear was not Nike, better yet Sike. The Latina girl standing before Wasabi was out of his league. Even Hiro couldn't stand a chance with the girl and has slept with many attractive women in his game.

Hiro threw the garbage in the dumpster. He stood to observe the charade-led disaster.

 _Hiro Hamada live at the Villa del Lago Apartments, standing here watching my dear friend Wasabi about to take some L's and get his ass whooped by this pretty Latina girl. I must say, ladies and gentleman, Wasabi here thinks he has game. Let's see what's going on._

 _I see Wasabi putting some moves on the girl. She doesn't look pleased. Oh boy, her arms are crossed. Wasabi is sweating. Oh, God, ladies and gentleman. This doesn't look good. Like Meek Mill, he doesn't have the Midas touch like Drake. Stop, Wasabi. Please stop._

"So, baby. When you are with me, here are my conditions. When I want something to drink, give me a soda pop. Make sure you put one ice cube. _One_ ice cube."

 _Oh, Wasabi. You know you fucked up. Take a knee, Wasabi. Your L is slowly approaching. Oh, wait, the ladies is starting to get more pissed._

"Well, if you like a player, then hop on this player's dick!"

 _ESPN, ABC, BET, TVOne, MTV, NBC, CBS, FOX, it is about to go down._

Hiro flinched when seeing the girl slapped Wasabi on his face. It didn't end there. She spat on his face, storming back into her apartment.

 _There you have it, guys. The L was given and she tosses another for Nicki and Rihanna. Damn, this is something you didn't expect. This is Hiro Hamada, also known as Filthy Hiro, live from Villa del Lago._

"Now back to your regularly scheduled program," said Hiro aloud. He let out a laugh as he went to aid his fallen comrade. Wasabi lied on the ground, getting himself together before seeing Hiro in his slights.

Wasabi smiled when seeing his friend's face. "Hey Hiro, lay some of that hard-cuttin' mess on me. I'm short of a deuce of blips but I'll straighten you later."

"White bread," said Hiro flatly. "What's going on, Wasabi dude."

"Nothing much, Hiro," said Wasabi, shaking himself off. He stared at the direction of the woman's apartment. "Oh, she wants me."

"Yeah, nothing wrong with playing your sweet edge moves on a chick," replied Hiro. "Classy of you."

"Hell, dude," retorted Wasabi. "Anyway, you are the person I needed to see."

Wasabi had an annoying tendency of coming to people's homes without giving them a warning. Despite his close friendship with the genius, that was one flaw Hiro couldn't understand. But, that was the logistical mind of Wasabi.

"Are you free this afternoon," asked Wasabi.

"Depends on your meaning of _afternoon_ ," retorted Hiro. "C'mon, we can walk and talk at the same time. I don't need to be seen out of the open."

Wasabi placed his hands on his hips. "Which husband or boyfriend _or_ girlfriend did you piss off now?"

Hiro shook his head in disagreement. "Never you mind. Plus, everything is good this time." He scanned the area. "Tabitha is back."

Wasabi's eyes widened and his mouth dropped. "Yeah, let's meet at your house."

Wasabi and Hiro hurriedly return to the apartment. Hiro let Wasabi enter the apartment first. He closed the door, securely locking it. Hiro had his back against the door. Wasabi went to the couch and took a seat. He put his feet on the coffee table. Hiro lit another cigarette.

"I wish I can offer you food or drink, but we are short on funds," said Hiro as he sat beside Wasabi.

"It's cool, bro," answered Wasabi. "It can be tight sometimes. Look at me."

"Once again, sorry for what happened with your job," said Hiro apologetically.

"I brought it on myself," said Wasabi. "It was only a matter of time before getting caught."

Until a few months ago, Wasabi used to work for a well-known software company in Silicon Valley. A hardworking individual, he was dedicated to his work, especially in the robotics sector. His job was using robots to produce software or computer products, eliminating manual staff and increasing productivity.

However, an incident occurred and Wasabi wasn't fired but was let go. He has yet to explain of his dismissal from his job. As of now, he is still under investigation.

Wasabi sighed heavily. "I am fortunate to have a side gig to pay the bills and the lawyer fees. I am grateful that Chigusa is there to take care of me."

Hiro scratched under his chin. "You should. If she finds out you are creeping on the side, then your ass is in trouble. Where can you go?"

Wasabi put his finger to his lips. "Shh! Let's cross this bridge later." He took a breath. "Anyway, I came over because I was wondering if you were free this afternoon."

"Once again, depends on how far into the day."

"Clients?"

"Sort of."

"Well, the job is low maintenance. It is a favor from Honey Lemon She knows you can help her out." He put his hands in a praying position. "Can you help me with this."

Hiro stared at the television. "Am I cut to do kid shows?"

"Like I say, low maintenance. Forty dollars upfront, a hundred at the end. One show today and another show tomorrow. That is $280 right there."

Since Wasabi's early dismissal, he has been in business with their former colleague, Honey Lemon. Honey Lemon runs a birthday catering and party service. After graduating from SFIT, the happy-go-lucky Honey decided to use her free time devoted to birthday parties instead of finding work in her major. Despite her intellect, she was easy-going and somewhat lazy. She was in charge of much of the operation. Wasabi's job was in search of the talent.

Admittedly, he needed the money. He knew that GoGo was going to get the job. The manager guaranteed it. However, he needed the money immediately without facing the wrath of Tabitha. So, he put aside his pride, or what was left of it. "What kind of job it is?"

"Thanks, Hiro," said Wasabi. "It is a magical fantasy sketch. You will play the role of an evil wizard. Our girl will play an adventurer. The birthday boy will serve as her assistant."

"Oh my God, this is so so fey."

Wasabi grinned. "Coming from the straightest twink I know, that is a compliment."

"Ha! Ha! Ha!"

Wasabi overlooked the sarcasm. "So, the clothes are in the van. The person who was supposed to show up, unfortunately, couldn't make it."

"Was he sick?"

"He OD'ed."

"Damn."

"Yeah, but anyway. The outfit is actually a perfect fit. So, if you do this, you can earn your money. Once again, thanks a bunch, Hiro dude."

Wasabi stood up from the couch and facing the door. "Let's get going. The party starts in forty minutes."

"Wait a minute. You are meaning to tell me that you took a chance on my saying yes."

"Dude," he smiled. "I knew since Tabitha's release and not paying your rent, I know you need the cash."

"How did you know about this?"

"Remember that my sister is a hairstylist. Abigail was there yesterday, bragging about Tabitha and if _you_ don't pay your rent. My sister even has a pool for your unlikeliness of paying your rent."

Hiro furrowed. "How much did you put on me to lose?"

Wasabi tilted his head. "Not much. Maybe $100?"

"Fuck you, dude," he said with much chagrin. "Fuck! Let's get this over with."

Hiro locked the door to his apartment. The duo went downstairs to Wasabi's actual vehicle. It was a former post office truck that was converted into a party van. It wasn't the most comfortable, luxurious vehicle, but it was reliable in the rain, sleet, or snow. They both got into the vehicle and sped out of the parking lot.

About twenty minutes have passed. They were cruising through the Golden Gate Bridge into Oakland. Heavy bass rap music blared from the vehicle. The duo bobbed their head to the beat as they were approaching their destination. Hiro had a thought and lowered the volume to ask Wasabi that thought.

"Question, is Fred okay with me seeing Honey Lemon again?"

Wasabi looked away for a moment, then returned his glance. "I will say he doesn't want to kill you anymore. He still wants to harm you. Just not lethally."

"I said I was sorry. I didn't mean to sleep with her."

"You may have not, but I didn't think filming you two having sex and putting it on the internet was very wise."

"I was drunk."

"Then, mentioning on the tape, "I am gonna send Aiko to the moon by boosting her with rocket fuel" didn't help either."

"Once again, I was still drunk."

"It still didn't help that despite you guys' drunkenness, you two still had a fling." Wasabi kept the grip on the steering wheel. "Honey Lemon beg and plead for Fred's forgiveness. Those two are still having therapy to this very day." He looked at Hiro. "Promise me you won't sleep with her when we get there. You know how much convincing to let Fred have you within her reach. I paid him some coin that I will watch you."

"Okay, okay. Once again, I promise I won't sleep with her. Trust me, dude, for all it is worth, she wasn't the best lay," said Hiro. _But she sure can suck a dick though. But I am keeping that to myself. And her hands were very soft, much much soft._

Wasabi drove until he made it into a suburban neighborhood. It was the eloquent, affluent type. But a typical conventional, middle-class neighborhood. Hiro saw the brick single-story home where Wasabi parked in the driveway. Wasabi put the car into gear and then turned off the ignition.

"Here we are," said Wasabi. "Your gear is in the backseat."

"Cool," answered Hiro. He climbed into the backseat, rummaging through the black plastic bag for his clothes. "Hey, Wasabi. In my midst of my excitement of doing this awesome job, who is the person requesting this?"

"Surprised that you care," said Wasabi. He got a pen cap to dig the dirt from his nails. "The call is from two girls. Single-parents as a matter of fact. Her best friend is the one that paid for the party. They are very close. Why did you ask?"

"On the way to the house, I saw a van decorated with nothing but cat attire," said Hiro while putting on his outfit. "Even the rims were shaped as kittens."

"Oh," said Wasabi. "I don't know much of that, but I do have their names." Wasabi reached into his folder while he kept files of his clients. "Let me see, let me see. Ok, here we go. Their names are Mako and Miko." He turned to Hiro. "As your best friend, I have to be professional in this. Did you have any relations with these girls?"

"No, no," said Hiro. "This is just curiosity is all. I am just passing the time by being nosy."

"Ok, Hiro. Just to be clear. When we go out there, keep everything professional. No wisecracks, no fraternizing with the clients. As much as I like chasing tail, we must keep this professional. I don't want to lose this job and my friendship with Aiko, Honey Lemon."

"Relax, Wasabi. You act like I love to wreck things. Can't say you were doing your stunts at the apartment earlier, Casanova."

"Work and play are two different things. Call me a hypocrite, but I know how fragile you are to women." He looked at his watch. "Now, let's hurry. Honey is already here. She is waiting for you. She told me to tell you to go inside of the house. The door is open. She has to do a few things to stir up the audience, then you make your appearance."

"Any lines, scripts?"

Wasabi grinned. "Think when you are with your clients. Improvise!"

"Is there a signal?"

"She says, 'I hope there isn't nothing to destroy this venture of ours!'"

"Got it!"

Hiro put his clothes into the plastic bag. He scanned his outfit. It was thick, grey gown. Just like Wasabi said, it suited him well in all of the right places. He put on his hat and stepped out of the van. As he made his way to the front door, he prayed that nothing would get in the way of making his $280.

"I hope it is not them," he said to himself. "I hope it is not them."


	6. The Kids From The West (Part I)

Hiro was making beats with his pen on the table at the Lucky Cat Cafe. His ten o'clock Engineering Graphics class cancelled, meaning that his weekend had officially began. And not only it was his weekend, it was also the beginning of their Thanksgiving Holiday. A solid ten days of immortality. Or at least what the teen was able to get.

"Hiro, I have told you for the umpteenth time, please quit beating on the table." Hiro looked to the corner of his eyes and saw his Aunt Cass' demeanor changing. When seeing her hands making contact with her hips, red flags were to be raised. He held his hands in surrender. "I am sorry, Aunt Cass. Just too excited about the upcoming break."

Aunt Cass placed down the bucket of used plates and sat it on the table. "Listen, sweetie. I am sorry for my sternness, but I am happy of your break. Now, you get to take advantage of relaxation." She grabbed the rag and put it on his shoulder. "And some time to help your aunt clean the restaurant."

"But, aunt," chagrined Hiro, furrowing at the dirty rag on his shirt.

She replied with a wink. "Love you, honey. Now started with the tables at the front and make your way towards the back." She used her foot to open the door and made her way to the back. Knowing for Aunt Cass, she was getting ready to transition into dinner. The cafe was particularly slow, not surprising for a Friday morning. He knew his aunt tend to get things done early without rushing. A habit he has yet to accomplish. Despite being a young fourteen year old genius, a straight-A student, a scholar, and receiving recommendations from universities like MIT, Oxford, Harvard, and the University of Tokyo, Hiro still vied for being an average teen.

As instructed, he began scrubbing the dirtied tables at the front of the store. While reaching into his pocket for his spare gloves his aunt left, he saw in the corner of his eye the usual SFIT gang in the vicinity. The bell rang as they opened the door. Here came his brother Tadashi, Honey Lemon, Fred, Wasabi, and GoGo Tomago.

They had their usual grin and witty bantering about their college life. A few years older than him, he often got jealous of the things he couldn't be a part of. Despite the fact he was a college student, he was still distant from his brother and his friends. Although they value him as an important team member at SFIT, but he wasn't really included in their activities. Hiro had acquaintances from his junior high and high school days, but their interaction was too far and in between. Many times, he had asked Tadashi to go with them, but resulted in failure. "You are too young, Hiro," was the response his older twenty-one year old brother would give him. "There are some things I think you are not ready to explore yet." Here is a famous one Hiro could never forget. "Don't let your environment influence you. You might be a college genius, but your level isn't where we are." he explained to Aunt Cass of this, but she concurred with the older nephew. "He is right, Hiro. You started college to get an education, not to make friends. Your goal is to be successful in robotics. You just have to be patient. Your time will come."

He scrubbed harder whenever words like patient entered his brain. It didn't go without notice by Wasabi. "Whoa, whoa, Hiro, dude. Easy before you destroy that table, young brother."

Tadashi laughed, leaning on Wasabi's shoulders. "Aunt has you on cleaning duty, little bro?"

"Yeah," grunted Hiro. "It would be nice if you could help me."

"Wish I can, but we are in between classes." He looked to his watch. "In fact, we should be out of here in the next twenty minutes. Aunt Cass told me to come by. She made the gang some coffee and snacks."

"What?" Hiro raised his voice. Around the corner, GoGo came and swooped Hiro through his shoulders. "Whoa, what the hell, GoGo?" He struggled by the short, brunette got the best of him.

"Easy, Hiro. You don't want to blow a gasket of whatever you have of a growth spurt." She continuing laughing, blowing into his ears. It didn't make matters easier when Honey Lemon pulled his shirt above his waist blowing raspberries. It followed by Wasabi, Fred, and of course, Tadashi.

Their teasing Hiro session was interrupted when Aunt Cass came with their snacks. On the trays were cups of coffee and beignets. The sound of awe filled the room as she put them on the table. "C'mon, gang, gathered around." She stared at Hiro. "You, too, come join us."

Hiro and the others centered around the table, drinking Americano coffee and eating beignets. Hiro took slow sips, while listening to Tadashi's conversation with Aunt Cass. They discussing about his decision of a graduate school or a job following graduation. He titled his eyes to Fred and Honey Lemon debating to Wasabi about which phone capabilities were better with Android or Apple. In between those conversations, he saw GoGo sat quietly. She held her hands around the coffee. She took slow sips, carefully not spilling or overexerting herself with the drink. She put it down gently, taking a bite of her beignet.

He took another bite of his beignet, ignoring any conversation the group was discussing. All of his attention was on GoGo Tomago. He secretly admired the brunette, since the day they met at the lab. Despite their volatile nature at the beginning, they eventually warmed up to one another. She looked to him as a little brother and in return, he saw her as a big sister. The more they worked together, the deeper their relationship.

It was around the same time of acknowledging his feelings for GoGo was the day when Tadashi and GoGo announced to the group that they were a couple. The others were amazingly stunned, congratulating the couple. Hiro sucked in the biggest breath to maximum his lungs could take. He excused himself to the restroom where he sobbed for a few moments. Upon his return, he hugged the couple wishing them the best.

Later that evening, Tadashi came to his room. He sat quietly on Hiro's bed, displaying the face of a concerned brother. He took Hiro by his hand, resting it gently. He told Hiro that he was aware of his crush for GoGo. He humbly apologized and didn't want their announcement as a sense of an insult. Hiro withdrew his eyes from Tadashi and stared at the floor. Silence ensued, but Tadashi never left. He stayed with Hiro until daybreak.

He averted his eyes when GoGo made direct contact with him. He slammed his hand, spilling his coffee on the table. He turned red when the group made eye contact with him. "I am sorry," he said. "I can clean it up."

Tadashi wavered his hand. "Can't cry over spilled milk." He smiled. "I got it, bro. Have a seat."

Tadashi stood from the table, he whispered something into GoGo's ear. She let out a smile before slapping him on the shoulder. They did a few playful bantering before Aunt Cass gave them the eye. Tadashi apologized and went in search of a towel to clean the mess. Honey Lemon was rearranging the area from the mess. Aunt Cass excused herself when hearing her cell phone ring. She stepped outside. Wasabi put down his newspaper, his expression display he had something important to say.

"Oh yeah," said Wasabi. "Something Stinks is throwing a show tonight at Bits."

"Something Stinks," questioned Fred while laughing and looking at the ceiling. "Isn't that band from back when we were like fifteen?"

"Hell yeah. But they are out of jail and rehab and they are throwing a reunion concert." He slammed his hand to the table. "I was thinking why not we go and show our support to former youths of yesterday?"

Honey Lemon played with her spoon. "Something Stinks was such a cheesy band. Were they that good back in the day?"

"I wouldn't mind going," said GoGo. She looked at Hiro. "Tell me, Wasabi. Is that concert for all ages or eighteen plus."

"All ages," confirmed Wasabi.

GoGo let out a smirk. "I think why not go back down memory lane and relive some classics." She turned to Hiro. "And why not pop little Hiro's cherry by giving him his first concert?"

"Dude, if you are down," said Fred shrugging his shoulders. "I don't have any plans this evening."

"I am down tonight," said Honey Lemon. She turned around to see Tadashi return from the kitchen. "Are you down with going to a concert tonight?"

"Concert? What concert," questioned Tadashi.

"The Something Stinks concert," replied GoGo.

He reached the area and began cleaning it. "Damn, I haven't heard from that group in ages. Were they even that good back then."

"Right," retorted Honey Lemon. "So, are you down? GoGo wants to give Hiro here his first concert experience."

He looked at Hiro. "Are you sure you want this group to be the first for you?"

Hiro wasn't as familiar with the band for it came out when he was still in elementary school. His aunt kept a tight leash on the type of music the young genius listened to. According to his classmates, the band was a great band. They had plenty of hits that his classmates hummed on a regular basis. It was unfortunate that he wasn't able to listen to them back when they were in their prime. Honestly, he wasn't a big heavy metal fan. He opted for classic rock, classical music, opera, and occasional hip hop.

His thoughts were interrupted when feeling the soft hand of Tadashi's girlfriend. "So, Hiro, can you join us in reliving our teenage years?"

If GoGo was inviting him to go to the cemetery to raise spirits. If GoGo was inviting him to go to the library. If GoGo told him to drink the poisoned Kool-Aid with her, he would do it. He exposed his devilish smile, displaying his chipped tooth. "Let's do it!"

Fred raised his hand. "Um, hi, question from the Fredzilla. How are we going to get tickets? Plus, none of us really have a ride to get to Bits."

Wasabi raised his hand. "Um, hi, Fredzilla, I can answer your question. Who is the favorite person of this group."

They stared at each confusion in a moment of brief confusion. They all pointed fingers of the certain favorite member of the group.

Wasabi patted his chest. "Me? Me, that's who?" He reached into his pocket. "What if I told you that I have tickets to the Something Stinks concert?"

The group were in awe.

"Dude, I don't even want to know. But I must," asked Fred.

"My girl, Chigusa. Her father works security on weekends," he said. "He happens to know the manager of the group. So, your boy Wasabi politely asked Chigusa's dad for some tickets. I got it."

"My man, Wasabi," said Tadashi. "So, what about the ride?"

Wasabi extended his arms. He reached into his pocket and pulled some keys. "Who has the coolest girlfriend here?"

"No way," cried Honey Lemon in excitement. "She is letting you borrow the Escalade?"

He nodded his head. "This is going to be a rocking weekend."

The genius felt like he was on Cloud 9. He was finally included in Tadashi's group. He was actually going to his first concert. He was going to his first concert with his brother. Most of all, he was going to his first concert with his unrequited crush, GoGo Tomago.


	7. Lucid Dreams (Part I)

She was drenched in sweat, struggling for breath as GoGo Tomago woke from the falling dream. It was the second time this week she had such a petrifying encounter. It was the same dream from before, leaving her paralyzed in fear. She sat up, keeping herself warm with her drenched blanket. She stared into the window. The landscape stretched from her apartment complex to the neighboring homes. Snow was in the forecast. A few flurries drifted, settling onto her window pane. A few tears drifted, settling onto her swelled, flushed cheeks.

She extended her hands, feeling the sweat evacuating her pores onto her soft, delicate skin. Her mind drifted with worry. Her hands were feeling sore. They were still feeling the pain from the encounter she had with Tadashi a few nights before. It was their last encounter of their failing relationship. It was their last encounter of having repairing, any chance of reconciliation. Her opportunity to restore their once loving relationship they shared. She never expected her beloved were to have another person replacing GoGo's warm embrace. It went from the car and out to the street. They exchanged harsh words, swearing and cursing their names until one of them put their hands on each other. She couldn't remember which one started, but it resulted in Tadashi getting a black eye and scratch marks on GoGo.

Tadashi's wounds were harsh in comparison to GoGo's reddened face. But which one is sharing the pain?

GoGo crossed her bedroom to the hallway where she went into the living room. She was alone tonight. Her father, barely present, was probably working graveyard or spending the evening with his girlfriend. Maybe he was in Atlantic City again. Be as it may, she was used to the loneliness. The sparse apartment became an enclosed solitude to filled her brain with many thoughts.

 _Where did it go wrong?_

 _How would he end up doing this?_

 _Why would he do this?_

 _Could he see the things we built? The foundation that was made in this?_

 _It was supposed to be Tadashi and GoGo. GoGo and Tadashi._

Wrapping herself in a blanket, she made her way to the couch where she sat. She turned on the stereo system. She opted not to wear headphones, allowing the music to serenade her in the cold, bitter darkness of night.

Michael Jackson's "The Lady in My Life," was soothing her broken heart tonight. This song, before Tadashi, was one of her favorite songs. She used to sing it with her mother when they were cleaning up or dancing around in the house. This song has more special meaning for it was the song the former couple made love in the backseat of her old and beaten Honda Civic. Tears continued to escape her tear ducts, sniffling as she tucked the blanket deeper around her.

For a moment, if she died, she didn't mind.

Her heart yearned for the teenage genius, and without her man in her life, she felt all was lost.

Her cell phone blared in the silence. She raised her eyes in questioning the person who would call in this ungodly hour. She removed her blanket and walked to the kitchen counter where she left her phone charging. She saw the call was coming from Hiro. Curious about why would her ex's brother was calling her, she decided to answer the phone.

"Hello," she said while her voice was crackling.

"Hey, GoGo," answered Hiro. "Sorry to call you at this hour. Are you okay? It seems like you are crying"

She sniffled. "It's okay, dear. I am fine. What do you want?"

"Tadashi hasn't been home since curfew and Aunt Cass have been very concerned. She thinks that she is with you. If she is, then she needs to be home because Auntie is very pissed."

The grieving GoGo gripped the phone tightly. The insult to injury on Tadashi's little brother wondering about her whereabouts, not realizing that Tadashi has her hands wrapped around another person's embrace. She gnashed her teeth in agony. Anger and frustration brewed in her brain.

"He is not here," she grimaced.

"He isn't," said Hiro. "Do you know where she is?"

"He...He...he is with Abigail, Hiro," cried GoGo. "Tadashi and I are not together anymore."

"You and Tadashi are not together?"

She stomped her foot. "Yes, damn it. Your brother and I are not together. We are done, through, finish. Our days of a couple is over!"

There was a slight pregnant pause on the phone. It was a moment before Hiro broke the silence. "I-I-I didn't know that, GoGo. I just thought…"

"You thought wrong, Hiro," cried GoGo. "He is gone and I don't have or want any reason to do with him. So, you can stop calling me." By that time, sobs were released from her mouth.

"I am sorry, GoGo. I don't know what to say."

"There is nothing, Hiro. Goodbye!"

"GoGo, wait," interjected Lincoln.

"What?"

"I wish there was something I could do?"

In her brain, it was like the fourteen-year-old wasn't registering that she and Tadashi were over. There was nothing convincing he could do. "What are you supposed to do about it? You are just a kid."

"GoGo, wait."

"Leave me alone, Hiro. Goodbye!"

She hung up and threw the phone into the darkness. She grabbed her face, feeling its tenderness and the tears flowing onto her hands. "The Lady in My Life" continued to play. She went to the couch where she lied there. Her thoughts continued thinking about Tadashi. The music continued playing until she fell asleep.

The grey morning haze had seeped through the blinds by the time she heard her alarm clock going off. She slowly opened her eyes. She rubbed the sleepiness, knowing that she had to prepare to go to work. She removed the blanket, sitting up. Suddenly, she saw something that wasn't a part of her decor.

She saw Hiro on the other side of the couch. He was sleeping soundly. GoGo looked and saw in his hand was the spare key that she gave Tadashi.

 _I will find a way to make you feel better._

Hiro was muttering in his sleep. She put the blanket to cover his body. She called her job and requested if she could change shifts with another co-worker.

 _ **To be continued...**_


	8. The Kids From The West (Part II)

**_Dedicating this chapter to a special friend/supporter. After reading our old messages, she actually gave me the inspiration to give Big Hero 6 a second chance. Honestly, I left the fandom as soon as the popularity ended. I moved on to RWBY, Loud House, and My Hero Academia fandom. Although I have 'moderate' popularity with those fandoms, it was Big Hero 6 that gave me that first start into fandom. So, I think it is best tie loose ends with these stories and come back to my roots. So, to that dear special friend, as well as many others who enjoyed my Big Hero 6 fandom, thank you!_**

* * *

The moment the gang left for their afternoon classes, the cafe was swamped with customers. People from all walks of life filled the cafe. Without a second to spare, Aunt Cass tossed Hiro an apron and a notepad. Hiro exchanged his Americano coffee and beignets for ordering and catering to any customer who set foot in the establishment. Recently, his aunt began implementing music in the establishment. She thought having music would create a local buzz, get people to come and stay; whatever the middle-aged brunette can do to establish money. Hiro was indifferent. Eat and go was his philosophy. He knew he was a college student, but he didn't how much longer can he sustain a living off minimum wage and catering to people that didn't appreciate any of his efforts.

"Hiro, pick up the dishes from that table. Be sure that table four has their food by the time you set the plates here," said Aunt Cass loudly as she, too, was swamped in taking care of orders.

He gave her a thumbs up for confirmation. He wiped his eye with his finger but got irritated when a bit of soap entered his eye. Wasn't the first time, but continued to his task at hand. Once again, he imagined the day when minimum wage will become the day of the past. Tucked away under his bed is his notebook. Within that notebook are the dreams the young boy have desired since acquiring it when he was ten years old. It was one of the tangible things he received from his mother before his parents were killed in a car accident over four years ago.

In his most recent page, he began drawing a logo for his company. He was quite uncertain of his future company, but he knows that he wanted to involve robotics. Baymax was a prime example of their current engineering. With Baymax being used in the lab, he wants to create something within that caliber. Besides the images of the logo of his future company, he had drawn sketches of his unrequited love.

Much of his notebook portrays the brunette as his muse. Most of the images displayed them being together. Much of his sketches showed GoGo rooting for the young genius; having a date; kissing on the beach. He refused to write or draw anything of a sexual manner. It's an odd mindset he had, but he believed if he thought sexually of a girl he actually desired, then the girl doesn't come into his life. Love over lust is his philosophy. His most recent sketch showed he and GoGo holding hands, while he was cutting the ribbon for the grand opening of his future company, Hamada Industries. A generic title, but he figured out something in the future.

"Hiro, please return to Earth. We miss you." Aunt Cass shoved the tray at his chest, and at the same time, retrieved the dirty trays. "I have told you the first time, table four wants their food now." Hiro sighed through his nose. He rather that instead of his mouth. He wasn't in the mood for another earful from his tyrant aunt.

He called his aunt a tyrant whenever he got frustrated.

Recently, Aunt Cass has been very cautious and hard on the young genius. From stricter curfews, hour-filled advice, more work time at the restaurant, things that he didn't imagine when entering college. Tadashi was lucky. She wasn't as hard on his older brother. Tadashi came and went as he pleased. He didn't work as often as Hiro, if not at all. She never bothered to ask Tadashi if she wants a helping hand. Tadashi can come home whenever he wanted to. She was always easier on the older Hamada. He released a defeated sigh. He cracked his knuckles and went to get table four their order.

Table Four had an order of a chicken noodle soup and kale chips and chicken wings with French toast; the latter of which was Hiro's favorite. He furrowed his eyebrows, biting his lips. The usual dish belonged to certain people he didn't care for and has the misfortune to acquaint. He whispered a prayer of patience as he carried the tray to the table.

Making his way toward the table, he saw the familiar patrons of the restaurant. They were classmates of his. They shared a couple of classes that focused on thermodynamics and microbiology. Microbiology was an elective of Hiro's as he needed the credit. A credit in which he regrets as the girls in question became his lab partners.

Be as it may, he didn't care for the girls.

The first girl to his left, he nicknamed her Slim. He laughed to himself for her name didn't reflect her true self. She was short and husky. Her body was well-rounded like a balloon. Slim reminded Hiro if Margaret Cho and Amy Schumer were to procreate. She always stayed on her cell phone, texting and laughing. However, she was more of the silent type compared to her other friend. The second girl, on the other hand, his feelings and patience were little to none.

She was the unmistakably beautiful, young, tanned-skinned brunette named Karmi. She was average height, but still tall for a woman, standing at five foot six inches. Her eyes reminded Hiro of a soft, brown gem. Her hair was like a river of wheat, even with the ponytail, it was stretching below her shoulders. What made Karmi stood out was her bust. Her bust looked like abnormal size cantaloupe. A poor example, as admitted the young genius, but he wasn't great at making similes and metaphors. His grades succeed in engineering, math, and science, not in the liberal arts.

Unlike the first girl, Hiro knew her name. As he approached the table, he can say that she had her weapon ready to aim for him. She released a smile, spreading from ear to ear. She was firing at will.

"So, look what the cat dropped in," she said to her friend. Her friend snickered but didn't bother looking away from her cell phone. It was business as usual to her.

"Karmi." That was Hiro could say. As much as he wanted to curse, spit, or lash out on the brunette. He must keep his composure. Despite how he felt, he must maintain or else suffer the wrath from his aunt. He already had priors with his aunt with his customer service, and Karmi was _the_ last person that set off his aunt.

He put the food on the table. "So, for you, you had the chicken noodle soup with kale." He didn't look at Karmi, staring at the window instead. "And for you, you ordered the chicken wings and French toast." The chubby friend gave Hiro a slight nod, putting the phone down and began slaughtering the poor soup. Meanwhile, Karmi couldn't take her eyes off of Hiro. Hiro knew the brunette had more to say but didn't want to elaborate further.

"I hope you guys enjoy the food," he said casually. "Let me know if you need anything else." He was preparing to head away but felt his apron being pulled from the (b)witch he called Karmi.

"Yeah, I do have something else," snickered the brunette, trying her best to contain her laughter.

"What is it, Karmi," he said with much frustration in his voice.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," said Karmi. "Remember, customer service is everything." She tilted her head to Aunt Cass who was giving Hiro a watchful eye. "Do we need to complain to management again?"

He sighed heavily, feigning a smile. "What can I assist you with?"

"A booster seat for your nice ass," she said, slapping his butt. Hiro's eyes widened. He became embarrassed. He took a few steps before bumping onto another table. He was fortunate that nothing spilled this time. But it didn't go without some laughter from the crowd. Hiro was flushed, turning beet red.

"Thanks for the entertainment, kid," said Karmi, raising her glass. No longer can hold the embarrassment, he walked away from the dining area and made his way to the stairs.

"Hiro, where are you going? We have orders that need to be done," responded the swamped and frustrated aunt as she placed her hands over her hip. Hiro paused, staring at his aunt. His fists were balled, surprised of her nonchalance and lack of sympathy for her nephew's embarrassing moment in the restaurant. "Hiro, can you hear me?! I said…"

Hiro took off his apron, angrily slamming it to the ground. Upon doing so, he clenched his teeth. Within his mind, he didn't want anything more than to shout and to curse at his aunt. What has he done over the past year that enabled her to treat him like this?

No matter how much he wanted to tell his aunt his true feelings. The anguish, the stress she was giving him, he was too respectful to stoop to that level. Instead, he picked up his apron. He didn't look at his aunt as he neatly put it on the counter.

"I am going on break. An _extended_ break." Hiro put his hands in his pocket and proceeded his way to the stairs. As he walked, he felt cowardice, weak, and hurt. The perfect opportunity to lash out and he didn't take it. It was his mother's words that sink into his brain as he stood in front of his aunt that hindered him from reacting. _Quick to hear, slow to speak, slow to wrath._ Those nine words are the reason he hasn't 'blown his gasket.' It was like his mother was standing beside him, informing her son to not subject to that level of frustration.

Hiro slapped the walls, he wanted to cry. He wanted to shout. Something to release this tension. Nevertheless, it resides back into the bottle he called his heart. It was moments like these he wished his mother was here. He knew she wouldn't barge orders at him. She will be something he would love to have right now.

A listening ear.

* * *

A few hours have passed and it was close to closing time. Since the engagement between Hiro and Karmi, Aunt Cass didn't bother Hiro for the rest of the day. He spent that later part of the day on the internet looking at YouTube videos, any tutorials on building confidence.

He stood up from his desk, staring into the mirror. He was average height, standing at five foot four inches. He was looking at his body. It was slender, lacking muscle tone. His shoulder blades protruding from his body. He looked at his trademark chipped-tooth. He wanted more. Something that people can appreciate. Some days he liked himself, some days like today, he didn't.

He put back on his shirt and pulled some money from his pocket, today's tips. He stepped into the closet. He turned on the closet light. He opened the false floorboard. Inside was a Nike shoebox. Inside contained money. It was his savings fund. Inside of the shoebox was a picture. It was an image of an orange 1986 BMW E30 M3, his dream car. He fell in love with the car after listening to Frank Ocean's _Nostalgia, Ultra_ album. Since seeing the image, Hiro couldn't stop seeing the car. It stayed in his dreams. Checking through various sites, he had found dealers that still had the car available. But unfortunately, this dreamer didn't have $5000. With only $350 in his shoebox, at least he was at a start. He counted the cash and including the change, he was now at $389. 45.

 _This is the car I want to pick up GoGo as soon as I can buy it._ Those very words became scriptures to Hiro. Important to his lips, his thoughts, his character. He put the money inside and put the shoe box back in its domicile. He covered the loose floorboard with his laundry hamper and stepped out of the closet.

He checked the time on his phone and saw that it was a few minutes after eight, closing time. By now, Aunt Cass would have come to get him. Judging by earlier, she knew better, he thought. He was still upset at Aunt Cass for not defending him. He hoped that he didn't have to encounter his aunt for the rest of the evening.

During the time between his issue with Karmi and now, his brother left him a text telling him that he was going to pick him up around 8:30. The concert began at nine that evening. For the last few nights, Tadashi has been staying with GoGo. Not once did his aunt question it. If that were Hiro, a flat out no would have been the answer.

He decided that the post-grunge look was his style of choice. He went into his drawer and found the black Sublime shirt he acquired from the thrift shop. He put on his blue, acid-wash jeans. He wouldn't be Hiro Hamada without his Chuck Taylors. He got his ID and a few dollars in his pocket. Instead of dealing with his aunt, he used the fire escape to wait on the gang.

He stepped out where the cool, San Fransokyo night greeted him. It was nippy, but not enough to wear a jacket. Even if he wanted one, he was midway through the fire escape to return. When he managed to get off, the restaurant was closed and he didn't see any sight of Aunt Cass. He walked a few blocks down the street when he received another text message. It was from Tadashi.

 _Tadashi: Hey, bro. We are coming through to get you. Where are you?_

 _Hiro: A few blocks away from the house. I am at the arcade._

 _Tadashi: Arcade? Why there?_

 _Hiro: Don't worry about it. Just pick me up there, okay?_

 _Tadashi: Did something happen earlier, bro?_

 _Hiro: Don't worry about it. I just wanted to do something different._

 _Tadashi: K. Anyway. Me, GoGo, Wasabi, Chigusa, Fred, and Honey are with me in the Escalade. It is kinda a tight fit. We will put you in the middle with Wasabi and Chigusa. Is that cool?_

 _Hiro: Yeah, I am okay._

 _Tadashi: You won't be offended that all of us are couples right? You won't feel left out?_

There was a moment of a pause. This wouldn't be a Tadashi conversation without bringing up relationships. Hiro took a moment to think.

 _Hiro: I am cool. Why does it matter?_

 _Tadashi: I just don't want you to feel left out is all._

 _Hiro: Bro, this is a concert. Not a dance. I came to have fun._

 _Tadashi: Don't want you to be jealous. I still remember how you were with me and GoGo._

 _Hiro: As I said, I am not. Look, if you don't want me to come, then just say so._

Hiro was sitting on the bench in front of the arcade. He hated when Tadashi kept reminding him of his unrequited crush on GoGo. _You won. You have GoGo and yet, you still continue to feed me this bullshit. Why do you keep doing this to me? To yourself? If you don't feel comfortable with this, then why continue it. I know why. Because something you possess that I can't have gives you a sense of power and then you feel guilty? What the hell, man?_

Thoughts that Hiro dearly want to perpetuate into words. Time after time, he wanted to go into his ear and say those words. However, he never could. He took it like everything else that was occurring in his short, fourteen-year-old life.

And of course, the words for his dearly departed mother.

He received another message.

 _Tadashi: I want you to come. I just don't want you to feel left out._

 _Hiro: I won't be. I am with you, the group. We will have fun. Let's leave it at that. Learn how to relax if you can't trust GoGo or yourself._

He decided to erase the latter part of the text. _I won't be. I am with you, the group. We will have fun!_

 _Tadashi: OK. We will be around the corner. Love you, bro._

 _Hiro: Love you, too. I am here._

Hiro pulled his headphones from his back pocket. He scanned his phone to his music gallery. "Lucid Dreams," by alternative hip hop musician, Juice Wrld, was the song of choice as he waited for his ride. It wasn't long when the black Escalade ESV pulled along the curve.

From the lights hovering over the Escalade, Hiro saw the gang wearing matching outfits. They were shirts, he guessed, from the early Something Stinks era. He overlooked it for this concert wasn't about the others. It was about feeling like an adult and spending time with GoGo Tomago.

 _ **To be continued….**_


	9. The Seeds of Yesterday (Preview)

_**Hey, readers! What you are about to read is possibly a sequel to 'These Grey Skies.' My girlfriend and I haven't really decided where to go with this. We have so many directions that this can go that we haven't decided. This might be a short story. This might turn into a potential series. As of now, just enjoy and let us know what you think.**_

Rain was in the forecast on this gloomy autumn night, yet that wasn't a cloud in the sky. She tightened her jacket as she scurried across the parking lot to get to her vehicle. She was fortunate to park near the front row of the complex. A blessing of exchanging a shift with a fellow co-worker. It wasn't often that she worked nights, but she needed the money and funds were quite short during this time of year. Her 1989 Pontiac Grand Am was her prized possession. In fact, it was the only possession that was worth valuable to her; amongst other things. She hanged the ID that she called her burden on the console below the mirror. She put her car into park and made her way out of the complex and onto the highway.

She made to the uneven roads of the one-laned highway that was going to carry her over 15 minutes until she made the interstate of her route home. The same road she has traveled to work for many years. The same uneven road that the Department of Streets and Sewage promised that they were going to fix. The same uneven road that had a crooked forked tree that curved into the highway. The same uneven road that became uneasy when rain makes contact with the road. The same uneven road that she had her first wreck because of its asymmetry. Yet that was the only road to get to her job. The only job that she was qualified to work. Even with its subservient pay, she had no choice but to work until better opportunities come her way.

She had been saying that over the last few years with no results.

Rain was in the forecast. It was an instinct she picked during her early childhood days on the farm. It was a simpler time for the girl. She scratched her nose at the thought of her childhood. She rubbed her face as she looked for a decent radio station with proper reception. The fallacy of working in the sticks, she thought to herself. A talk show had to suffice until she made to the city limits. NPR was not her cup of tea, but it had to do. She listened to it every now and again if she wanted to be informed. Nowadays, she would rather be naive and kept herself hidden from anything occurring. Life hasn't been so grand for the girl, but she was making the best of what life had given her.

Rain was in the forecast. She picked up the instinct when she felt a tinge in her stomach. The pores exposed her skin and her skin became sensitive. When she felt that uneasy feeling, she told her parents that rain was approaching. When seeing the rain occurred for the first time, her parents were appreciative of her whimsicalness. They even gave her the nickname, the human barometer. Those were good times back then, she thought. Those were times when the family was in peace. Their name showed modesty when she came from. However, there wasn't much holding the family back since they lost the farm. There wasn't much holding the family back when her father died. There wasn't much holding the family back when her mother was killed. There wasn't much holding the family back after she and her sister went their separate ways.

She called herself Loose Ends since she felt that anything that came into her grasp would easily fall out of her hands. Through her recent divorce through her third husband, she lost everything and even the stepchildren she finally adored. She began loving them more than her own children. When she separated from their father, there was no reason for them to stay attached to their mother. She shrugged and counted her lost as a loose end. It didn't matter. She didn't even really wanted children. It was through the advice of her first husband to have them. She never had faith in herself. And why not, she thought as she kept her grip on the road, in the end, it was going to fall out of her hand.

She turned on the highlights the moment she felt droplets of rain pelting her windshield. There were no streetlights on this road. Normally, the moon would have been the only source of visibility, but instead, the highlights would serve as her guiding light until she made the highway. She still had ten minutes to go.

She turned on the air conditioner. The coolness was soothing to her skin. Although it was cold outside, the feeling of it calmed her down. She felt uneven. She knew it was hot flashes or maybe it was menopause. Be as it may, she wanted to be cool. Her thoughts were still on the days of her life and what direction led her to be where she was today.

A flash of lightning brightened the car like a camera flash. The flash of lightning showed her ID. She was smiling. Who was she smiling for? Why she was smiling for? Those were the questions as she took that picture. She didn't like her co-workers. She could hardly stand her boss. She even didn't like the man who gave her the picture. She would admit he was quite handsome, reminding her of John Ritter in the '70s, but when mistakes of past life happen, she had to take what she could get.

She graduated with her bachelors in Psychology. She attended medical school to earn her psychiatry license. How in the hell did she hit rock bottom to serve as a guidance counselor for mentally ill patients? She didn't want to ask that question. She gritted her teeth at the thought of her past mistakes. And whenever she looked in the mirror, it made her angry. It frustrated her to the core to hate herself. She wished she could look different. She wished she could change faces for a day to not look like herself.

She felt that way because her face reminded her of a person she hadn't seen in many years. A person that she felt was responsible for setting the motion of her demise. A person who paved the way for her to become where she was today. She didn't like how she looked. No matter how much hair dye she purchased; cutting her hair; and paying for rhinoplasty, there was no replacing that face.

For the rest of her life, she had to don the look of her mother, her father, and overall, her sister.

She was five minutes away from the main highway when she decided to turn to the radio for the companionship. She knew that there wasn't going to be any when she came home. The only thing that welcomed her was silence. Before the divorce, she had a tropical fish. However, one night, she fell asleep and the air conditioner broke. In result, the fish was boiled to death. Once again, she cut it as a loose end.

 _Alright, ladies and gentleman, this is the Listening Hour with Horatio Iwata. If you are just tuning in, I want to have a deep discussion about today's topic with my guest, Mr. Choi because this case still gives me shivers to this very day. And I say that because it's not every day that a woman is capable of single-handedly commit such atrocious crimes that it is going to remain infamous in San Fransokyo's history. You have to remember, Mr. Choi, that San Fransokyo is home to many events that impacted and shaped our city. From the incidents at Fruitvale Station to the Oakland riots. From the Zodiac Killer to civil rights movements in Ashbury. My point is that it is amazing how one person, excuse me, one woman was capable of doing such heinous crimes that will be forever imprinted in our city's history. I know I have said it earlier, but it still amazes me. I am talking about the case of the Leiko Tanaka. Known to others as GoGo Tomago and to the rest of the world, the Fatale Succubus!_

 _It was nearly fifteen years ago when Tomago was arrested for a long list of charges. It included capital murder, aggravated murder, attempted second-degree murder, possession of child pornography, aggravated rape, kidnapping, and video voyeurism. Crimes that were not only national but international as well. Crimes that spread from her early childhood in Japan to her adult years here in America. What made this case so significant because it was through one of her victims that perpetuated the circumstances and put her in the predicament that she is today._

 _ **If I remember correctly, Mr. Iwata, it was because of Hiro Hamada?**_

 _You are correct, Mr. Choi. Hiro Hamada was the key that unlocked the door to the prowess of this woman. Hamada was subjected to abuse from Tomago. According to his testimony, he had spent many months suffering from her wrath. Overall, it was sexual and physical abuse, which stemmed to mental abuse. He went into specific, graphic detail of the things he had encountered under her duress. I don't think I have to go into specifics. This case can be seen anywhere on the web. There are case studies regarding this crime. What makes this an interesting case is it isn't often discussed regarding woman-on-male abuse. Although it is an occurrence, it is still a touchy subject. A taboo, if you will. A very touchy subject once again._

 _ **A very delicate subject indeed. Hamada was eighteen at the time of these attacks. According to documents at trial, there were many people who knew of the abuse but went unreported. Excuse me, there were certain elements that an investigation was in order, but it wasn't in the consent of the victim, Hamada. I remember Hamada's friend and then-Officer Wasabi contacted the late detective, Jake Uchiyama, to assist him in gathering evidence of Tomago's abuse. To help a frailing friend cost brought consequences. For some, even death.**_

 _Quite true, Mr. Choi. Detective Uchiyama was working discreetly with then-Officer Wasabi to gather evidence on Tomago's abuse. Thanks to the networking and creative hacking skills of Wasabi's wife and Uchiyama's sister, Chigusa Uchiyama, they were able to gather intel and provide the proof that would implicate Tomago with allegations without having Hamada confess directly. However, Tomago somehow learned that Uchiyama and Wasabi were onto her. In the days that followed, Detective Uchiyama was killed. Chigusa Uchiyama was severely beaten, raped, and left for dead at her apartment complex. Hamada attempted suicide after Tomago released material of her sexual abuse to him onto the internet._

 _ **The events were tragic as it went, Mr. Iwata. The silver lining was thanks to the intel of Uchiyama and Wasabi that it led to a journal that was written by Hamada's deceased brother Tadashi Hamada.**_

 _Yes! Thanks to Tadashi Hamada's written journal and the flash drive that contained wealthy information of evidence that led to Tomago's arrest. Unfortunately, the celebration was short-lived after she was released on bail. Later that day, she killed her mother, Chizuru Tanaka and kidnapped Hiro Hamada. According to testimony from Hamada, she had kept her hostage before an attempted rescue was reached by his then-aunt, Cass Hamada. Unfortunately, Tomago subdued her as well. The kidnapping eventually led to a hostage situation that cost the life of an FBI agent and the near-killing of Hiro Hamada._

 _ **What surprises me are two things. One, she received a very light sentence of 25 years in a mental institution. Two, the charade she delivered in front of Hamada when reporting to him that she was pregnant with their children.**_

 _That alone proved that Tomago suffered from many disorders. One of which is a narcissistic personality disorder. I even believed that she even suffered from a dissociative personality disorder. If you read into her history, stemming from childhood, she was involved in physical and sexual assaults. The earliest was when she physically assaulted two of her classmates when she was ten years old. Following the incident, she sexually abused a male classmate. Documents even show her first murder when she was only fifteen-years-old._

 _ **It seems obvious to me that in the mind of Tomago, sex and violence is a powerful weapon to her. She will obtain her control by using those devices by any means necessary.**_

 _Thus, confessing to Hamada about her pregnancy. It is to inform Hamada that she is still in control. If I could speak for her, she was letting him know that 'no prison or institution can stop me to have control over you. And as long as I have your children, I am still powerful all the way.'_

 _ **Do you think Tomago would have ever stopped if she went unreported?**_

 _She isn't called the Fatale Succubus for anything. She has an insatiable appetite that grew more and more over the years. She didn't receive the proper help to quell her psychosis. It goes back to her early childhood after suffering from physical and mental abuse from her mother. Anger and rage that build to the point of no return. Her assaults got worse and worse, victim by victim. If Tomago went unreported with Hamada, I honestly believed that Hamada wouldn't be standing here with us today._

 _ **Do you think Tomago will ever be released into society?**_

 _There is an upcoming parole hearing in the next few weeks to see if she is fit to return to society. Since being in the hospital, it has been said she is a model prisoner. At forty years old, she is even responsible for her own group therapy with fellow inmates. She earned her bachelor's degree in Psychology and even earned her master's in Clinical Psychology. She is even writing a book that chronicles her past. She hopes if she is released to make amends for the mistakes she has committed to those she had harmed. In particular, Hiro Hamada and the children she has never met._

 _ **Where are Hiro Hamada and the children today?**_

 _Hiro Hamada has since moved to San Diego after his spending twelve years in Boston. He is currently working as a professor at UC San Diego. As for Tomago's children, they were separated at birth and were adopted. One is believed to be in the San Fransokyo area. The other child was reported to be living in Australia._

 _ **If you're just joining us, tonight's guest is Richard Choi, a crime analyst from Chicago. As ever, we want to hear from you. Mr. Choi is happy to take questions. Our number is….**_

She switched the radio off. She didn't want to hear any further information about the Fatale Succubus, GoGo, Leiko, whatever name they have given her. It grieved her to know that her name still rang in the area. Like a black mark that can never escape the woman. A mistake that she can never be forgotten.

For she, too, played in role in the events that unfolded with GoGo Tomago. A flash of lightning displayed light at the vehicle. It showed her ID again. It showed her smile. It showed her frizzy brown hair. It displayed everything about herself that she disliked. Because she favored her mother, her father, and overall, her sister.

 _Catherine Grey_

 _ **To be continued….**_

 _ **I hope you guys enjoyed! As we mentioned, we aren't sure about the direction yet. We know it will be another suspenseful story. Stay tuned! Until we meet again!**_


End file.
